


A Bloody Hand

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Addergoole - Lyn Thorne-Alder
Genre: Gen, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kink_bingo January 2013 mini-bingo challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bloody Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo January 2013 mini-bingo challenge.

“This one,” said Shahin, the Ice Rapier, drawing her blade, “is hemlock.” Before Ardell could react, the blade sliced.

Pain seared through him. Which was unexpected: he thought he’d be dead. He struggled to look down, the way his hands were pinned above him making it difficult—and then he wished he hadn’t.

Shahin’s grin was fierce and feral as she bent to tug at the glistening intestines protruding from his torso, pulling them out further. He screamed, raw, uncontrolled.

Shahin only laughed. Then she caressed his face with a bloody hand.

“I wouldn’t kill you, Ardell. You deserve worse.”


End file.
